The Right Person is Already There
by AnimeLuvrBandGeek
Summary: Spencer gets dumped again and our favorite tech nerd is there to cheer him up. Seddie FreddieXSpencer  Yes, Freddie is dom, blame the friend who requested the story  Eventual Chap 2 reason for M rating.


Okaayy, so i know I haven't uploaded anything in forever. And I have a story I need to update...But this was requested from my friend last year. Yes, last year, and I'm just now uploading it...I'm a horrible horrible person i'm aware.

Story is unbeta-ed as all of my stories are. if there are any typos or something feel free to tell me nicely.

I obviously do not own iCarly, or anybody in it. No flames, constructive criticism, the usual BS that goes here.

* * *

Spencer gave an annoyed and depressed groan as he walked into his apartment that he shared with his younger sister. Depression was setting in his bones as he headed to the kitchen, mindlessly dropping his coat and keys on the couch as he passed by. He'd lost another girlfriend, the fifth in three months! Why couldn't he keep a girl? He was nice, he tried to keep them happy, but they were either weird so he broke up with them, or they just up and dumped him.

He sighed as he opened the fridge and pulled out the carton milk, chugging down a few swallows before putting it up again. He wanted something to drink, as in alcohol, but he didn't want it in the house with Carly there, nor did he want to end up drunk with Carly there. Neither of those would be good results. Sure Carly could take care of herself, but he still didn't want her to be exposed to that in the apartment. Not to mention her friends were always there so he didn't want to expose them to that either, especially with Freddie's mom always coming in and out to check on him. That was one thing he didn't want to deal with.

He sighed again and scrubbed his hands over his face before he went to take a shower. Something about the shower always cleared his mind. It let him think, or helped him to not think when he chose. After about a half hour in the shower he changed into a clean…ish…pair of jeans and a tee shirt that didn't smell too bad and went out into the living room again. He flipped on the television before maneuvering between his room and the living room, getting a big block of clay he'd been saving for a rainy day, and by God there sure was a cloud over his head.

He set out newspapers on the ground before setting a table out in the middle of the pallet, then the 1.5'X1.5'X1.5' of clay was set on the table. He let out a slow breath after grabbing his clay sculpting tools and started slicing pieces he wouldn't need off before starting to shape what he did need.

After about an hour, Carly, Sam, and Freddie came to the apartment.

"Hey, Spencer. What are you sculpting?" Carly asked. Spencer sighed glancing at the teens.

"My feelings," he replied dejectedly as he went back to his sculpture. Carly frowned as she looked at the forming broken heart.

"Aw. Why the sad sculpture?" she asked.

"Because Clarrisa broke up with me," he replied in a kicked puppy voice. Carly 'aw'ed again and Freddie and Sam frowned.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I thought you two had been getting along well," Freddie said. Spencer looked upset and he resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair, seeing as how his hands were covered in clay.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were getting along great then the next she's like "Oh, things just aren't working out. We need to break up."," he explained, frowning. Carly was sympathetic as she moved over to hug her brother. He would have hugged her back, but didn't since his hands were currently covered in clay.

"How about we go get you some ice cream and Poptarts?" Carly asked softly, Spencer only nodding in reply. Carly moved back to her friends. "Freddie, can you stay here with Spencer while me and Sam go to the store?" she asked. Freddie nodded.

"Sure thing," he replied. Carly thanked him softly before she and Sam left. Freddie sighed, moving over to Spencer. "Don't worry, Spence. You just haven't found the right person yet," he said, offering a small smile. Spencer sighed as he finished his sculpture for now and moved to the kitchen to wash the clay off of his hands.

"But when am I going to find the _right_ person?" he asked, sounding defeated. Freddie frowned at that and opened his arms up to the elder who willingly leaned down to hug him, resting his head on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie gently stroked Spencer's spine before patting his back.

"You will find them eventually. Who knows, maybe you just haven't realized that the right person is already close," Freddie mused. Spencer pulled back enough to give him a curious look, raising an eyebrow. The younger merely shrugged. "Just saying."

Spencer sighed, letting go of the other and moving to the couch, sitting down and leaning his head back, closing his eyes. Freddie moved to the couch, settling himself next to him. He reached, patting the elder's leg, his mid thigh to be exact. "Just be patient," he said, offering the elder a smile. Spencer forced a small smile as he peered at Freddie, reaching to ruffle his hair.

"Thanks, Freddie," he murmured, glad the other was there. He was glad he hadn't been left all alone in his misery. Misery loved company as they said.

"You don't need to thank me, Spence. I'll always be here when you need me," he assured with a soft grin. Spencer smiled hearing this and wrapped an arm around Freddie's shoulder, giving him a half-hug.

"Good, because at this rate I'm going to need you," he replied. Freddie smiled hearing this, pleased with Spencer's feelings, and he didn't mention the fact Spencer still had his arm wrapped around him. He enjoyed the warmth and contact.

"So, Spencer…Why do you think you haven't been able to keep a girlfriend?" Freddie asked, peering up at the elder. The question seemed to hurt Spencer a little, but he tried not to show, though Freddie saw and regretted asking. Spencer shrugged lightly, sighing.

"Not sure really, I mean… Maybe I'm just not smart enough, or not good looking enough. Why do all these girls keep leaving me?" he asked, frowning. Freddie's heart hurt seeing Spencer so depressed.

"No, none of that can be true, Spencer," he assured the elder, peering up at him again. Spencer gave him a 'don't you lie to me' look.

"Why are you so sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he peered at the other. Freddie shrugged a little.

"Well, I just know you're very intelligent, even when you're having your goofy moments," he mused, a small smile gracing his lips soon after. "And personally I think you're pretty hot," he admitted. This made Spencer blink in surprise, a faint blush brushing over his cheeks.

"Do wha-" he couldn't even finish his statement before Freddie shifted, leaning up to press his lips against Spencer's. At first, the elder male wasn't exactly sure what to do, but would be lying if he said he didn't like how the younger's lips felt and he found himself returning the kiss. Freddie was very pleased Spencer was returning the kiss and he moved to straddle the elder's lap, deepening the kiss as he rested a hand on the other's chest and allowing the other to tangle in his hair.

In the midst of their tongue tangling, mind blowing kiss, they didn't even notice Sam and Carly crack open the door, peeking in. The girls scooted back, closing the door silently.

"See, I told you," Carly whispered to Sam. "I knew that plan would work," she said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Can we go before I vomit?" she asked. She wasn't bothered by Freddie and Spencer both being male. But watching them suck each other's tonsils out wasn't exactly a spectacle she'd wanted to see. Carly rolled her eyes now.

"C'mon, let's go," she said, leading the blonde off to give their boys their alone time.

* * *

If and when i eventually get the second chapter out, it will be the reason this is rated M. Don't like, don't read.


End file.
